


Captain

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Peggy dresses up as a USO girl and Steve flips up her skirt and fucks her, makes her call him Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

Peggy frowned at the mirror. She didn't understand Colonel Philips sometimes. Yes, she knew he was still mad at her for letting Steve save all those men, but this was a bit ridiculous. Although, she supposed it was an effective punishment. She certainly didn't walk around in the red, white, and blue blouse and short skirt she currently donned. She wanted to be respected and this was not the way to do it.

"Agent Carter, do you-" Steve froze as he stuck his head into the tent. Peggy spun around, pulling on the bottom of the short skirt.

"Captain! What do you want?" she questioned, finally giving up on lengthening the skirt and simply crossing her arms over her chest. Steve entered the tent, shutting the flap behind him.

"I-I don't remember." he confessed. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you remember, then feel free to-mfft!" Peggy stumbled back a few steps, eyes widening as a strong arm pulled her against a hard body and Steve kissed her, one hand burying in her hair. After a moment, she returned the kiss, resting her hands on his chest.

When the need for oxygen became to much, Peggy pulled back a bit. Steve suddenly turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Peggy placed a hand on his lips, shushing him. Steve watched her with wide eyes.

"It's okay Steve...everything's okay." she ran a knee over the bulge she felt in his uniform. Steve groaned slightly, still blushing brightly. "What do you want to do? I wouldn't be a very good soldier if I didn't make sure the Captain was completely focused on the mission at hand, so...what do you want to do about this?" she questioned, hand moving to rest on the hard bulge.

Steve's eyes widened slightly and Peggy smiled. "It's okay." she repeated, smiling. Steve placed both big hands on her waist, dwarfing her smaller frame. He leaned down, kissing her softly. Peggy shook her head. She didn't want this. She wanted strong, overpowering Steve.

"Come now  _Captain_. Give me your best." she bit his lip, pulling away. Steve's eyes flashed as he pushed her backward. She groaned as her back hit a table. Steve leaned pass her, swiping the map, compass and other tools of the table.

He easily lifted her, pinning her down to the table and pressing his lips to hers again. She moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Reaching up, she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She heard the table groan in protest as he moved to hover over her, but they both ignored it.

"Peggy..." Steve leaned back a bit, panting slightly, "Are you sure that you want-"

"Captain, please." she begged, not really knowing what came over her. She slithered out of his grasp, rolling onto her stomach. She ground her ass against his front and he hissed, dropping off the table. She glanced back, worried that she had pushed him too far.

Instead, his hands were once more on her waist as he pulled her to the edge of the table. She leaned up, but he put a hand on the small of her back, pressing her front down on to the table. She groaned, toes just touching the ground.

"Captain, please..." she moaned again. She heard his zipper and raised her butt in the air, pressing against him. He flipped up the red and white skirt, slipping his fingers under the band of her underwear, sliding them down and off her legs. "Please..." she groaned, rubbing back against him.

Peggy groaned, back arching as Steve slowly started enter her. She heard his responding moan, "W-Wait." He froze. "T-too big, just give me a moment." She glanced back to see him only halfway in her. After a few moments of Steve running a comforting hand in circles across her back, Peggy canted back into him a bit, sending a few more inches into herself. They both groaned.

Steve carefully continued to push inside of her as Peggy's hands scrabbled across the table before finally settling on the edge in front of her, knuckles white. It hurt, but it was a wonderful pain. She felt it the instant he bottomed out, his skin against her skin. They both paused, trying to collect themselves.

"Move." she said softly after a few moments. Steve complied, settling both hands on her hips and pulling out slowly, before pushing back in. He set a torturously slow pace until she started to meet him thrust for thrust, backing into him each time. Then he started to speed up.

"C-C-Captain." Peggy panted, and Steve's rhythm started stuttering. She was so close, she was.

"P-Peggy, I'm gonna-" Peggy felt the gush of hot cum inside her and couldn't help but frown slightly as Steve pulled out with a wet noise. After a few tense moments, she sighed, turning around. Steve was looking at the ground, having already re-zipped his pants. "I-I'm sorry." he murmured.

"It's okay Steve, I understand." she rolled off the table. She stepped forward, about to lay a comforting kiss to his cheek. but he shook his head, grabbing her and pushing her back onto the table again. He crouched down, pulling open her legs. She inhaled sharply as she felt his breath against her center.

"S-Steve-"

"I'm a Captain, address me as such." he murmured against the skin of her inner thigh. He pressed wet kisses against her thighs and she moved forward, trying to get him where she wanted. He drew back. "Peggy." he stated warningly, smiling up at her.

"Captain, please..." she groaned, canting her hips forward. Steve finally did as she begged, moving his tongue to her center and licking a strip top to bottom. Already so close, Peggy groaned, almost falling off the table as she moved even closer. Steve pinned her hips in place, slowly licking everywhere.

Peggy idly wondered if he could taste himself on her, but then she couldn't think of anything else as Steve gave a small lick to her clit. She gasped, hips rising off the table in an effort for him to do it again. Steve returned to the bundle of nerves, sucking gently.

"C-Captain, more, please..." she moaned. Steve complied, sucking more harshly and that was all it took. She cried out loudly as her arms gave out and her back hit the table. Steve steadied her a bit, before pulling away. When he drew back, she was almost instantly turned on again when she saw his glistening lips and chin.

Peggy panted, watching him stand and brush himself off through hooded eyes. Every time he even glanced at her, a blush made it's way to his cheeks. She smiled, slowly coming back to herself and moving to stand. Steve nodded to her.

"I'm happy you're satisfied...I wasn't sure that I would do that well...with the...mouth part..." Peggy smiled at the bright blush that spread over his cheeks.

"You did wonderfully Captain."


End file.
